mobianpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Nitro V. Kaian/Personality and Relationships
__TOC__ Personality Nitro's personality is somewhat of a mystery. When amongst his crew or friends he is carefree and somewhat idiotic, but his personality can change drastically. In times of crisis his personality can change from carefree to serious, his instincts become his best advantage in combat as well as dealing with the trouble on the open sea. Relationships 'Allies' Crew Dark Ranoki Dark is the first member to join the Thunder Scar Pirates, and the second member to make up the crew. Dark joined up with Nitro when he was offered a life of freedom, in exchange he would join Nitro's pirate crew. The two fought side by side on the Marine ship and had become fast friends. Though they don't say it, the duo have a deep and growing respect and trust for eachother. Dark is the voice of reason for Nitro, usually keeping Nitro from running wild. Even so, Nitro still expects Dark to live up to his bounty and his ego. Zinzuki Kerulaii Zinzuki is the second member to join the Thunder Scar Pirates, and the third member to make up the crew. Zinzuki joined up with Nitro when he arrived too late to take down his previous boss Crime Boss Hamaki. Nitro and Zinzuki tend to rival each other in competition, usually over who's better or the seat atop their ship's head. The two each think of each other as the future world's strongest and would except nothing less than greatness. Max Hedgedroid Max is the third member to join the Thunder Scar Pirates, and the fourth member to make up the crew. Max joined up with Nitro around the same time Dark did, but did not officially join until towards the end of the Ravens Point Arc. Despite Nitro's childish nature, Max does a good job at keeping calm, he's loyal and follows orders as such. Max's shipwright skills allowed Nitro and the others to escape the crumbling Ravens Point safely. Therefore creating the Thunder Scar's first official ship, The Noir Lightning. Jenelle Neveah Jen is the fourth member to join the Thunder Scar Pirates, and the fifth member to make up the crew. Jen stowed away on the Thunder Scar's ship at the end of the Ravens Point Arc and joined officially in the Aquark Pirates Arc (Thunder Scars Free Arc 1.) Jen is a bit shy at first, but highly intelligent. She's very persuasive and often uses that to her advantage, mostly using it to control her often arguing crewmates. It's unknown what Jen's goal is, but it seems joining up with the Thunder Scars will bring her closer to it. Blixx Nova (Desceased) Blixx was the fifth member to join the Thunder Scar Pirates, and the only member to die while traveling with them. Blixx was the sixth member to make up the crew before Fritz E. Kriegs, his former captain returned and murdered him. Blixx was Marine Lieutenant in the beginning of Hedgehog Piece, but defected away to join the Thunder Scars. Blixx joined in the end of the Aquark Pirates Arc (Thunder Scars Free Arc 1), fixing up Nitro and Zinzuki's serious wounds and coming aboard as the ships doctor as they so clearly needed one. He was killed at the end of the Lougetown Arc (Thunder Scars Free Arc 2). Agia Agia was the sixth member to join the the Thunder Scar Pirates, and replacing Blixx as the sixth member to make up the crew. The Thunder Scars met Agia when they had a close encounter with Vice Admiral Coza, in an exchange for letting them escape Coza made a deal with Thunder Scars to take Agia as their crewmember in a thinly veiled attempt to get out of some extra work. Agia, happily came and seems happy to join the Thunder Scars as their official Scientist. Friends Viu E. Blaze Nitro and Viu met on the ship Nitro had previously stolen from a harbor. Viu had almost drown and found refugee on the ship, upon meeting Nitro and the crew. Nitro and Viu sailed together to Raven's Point before being separated by the huge storm that surrounded the Island. Coza Nitro met Coza for the first time in Loguetown, while he was recieving the captured pirate Agia. Coza didn't attack them and only defended himself when Dark attacked him. Coza let them escape and gave them Agia as their new crew member leaving the two on good terms. Civilians Nitro meets many of the towsfolk of various islands and does his best to befriend them but, honestly doesn't care what people think of him because he's a pirate. 'Rivals/Enemies' Gale Walker Being the first foe Nitro faces in Hedgehog Piece, he gives Nitro quite the hard time. He intended to capture Nitro after he had stolen a ship. He shared blows with Nitro and surprised him when he used his Devil Fruit Powers of Gravity Control to turn the tables. He is taken down by Nitro's Shokku Shokku no Shintou attack (Shock Shock Impact). He returned shortly but was defeated again by Dark. Fritz E. Kriegs Fritz being a Marine and Nitro being a pirate, makes them naturally enemies. Nitro and Fritz met for the first time on Nitro's stolen ship when Fritz shot himself out of a cannon and landed onboard. Fritz seemed determined to capture everyone on the ship but was interrupted by Lieutenant Blixx, allowing Nitro to escape, but not without damaging Thunder Scar's rudder. They later encountered each other again on Raven's Point, where given the circumstances, allowed them to team up to take down Crime Boss Hamaki and his followers. Fritz later betrayed Nitro by blowing up Raven's Point to get rid of all the Pirates ashore, the plan resulted in failure and all the pirates escaped. Nitro and Fritz crossed paths once again when Fritz appeared on the Noir Lightning in search of his former Lieutenant Blixx. After Fritz brutally killed Blixx, an enraged Nitro attacked Fritz failing to land a single blow , but managing to blind Fritz in one eye. They two have yet to have an official 1 v.s 1 fight yet in Hedgehog Piece. Hamaki Hamaki the Crime Lord, and ruler of the Black Market who resides on Ravens Point had heard a lot of talk of a man named Thunder Scar. Hamaki got word that he was on Ravens Point and sought to recruit him as one of his followers. Upon meeting Nitro he had a change of heart, since Nitro bared a strong resemblence to the man who caused the massace on Ravens Point many years prior. Hamaki attempted to have one of his slaves kill Thunder Scar, but when she couldn't go through with it Hamaki tried to cut her down. Nitro had managed to save her and the fight between Nitro and Hamaki had began. Both fatally wounded, Nitro won the battle with his sheer willpower. It's unknown if Hamaki had escaped Ravens Point and survived. Sol Shinekuya Nitro and Sol's meeting was brief, with little interaction. Sol had attacked Nitro after he had found a passed out Frost at the docks in Raven's Point. Sol fled, as quickly as he appeared, leaving Nitro puzzled as usual. The two met once again on Koryo Island, Nitro recognized Sol despite his changed appearance and attacked him without a second thought, which caused a clash between two crews. Ryder Nakamura This duo met in Raven's Point while Nitro was searching for Hamaki. Ryder confronted him but, Nitro had no memory of him. Ryder shrugs it off and disappears shortly afterwards. Frost Shinekuya A brief meeting on Ravens Point, the two met after Frost has shortly escaped Vice Admiral Coza. The meeting was short because Frost had passed out moments later and than was mysteriously taken away by Sol. Aquark Another foe Nitro's traded blows with, he had become some what of a "Hero" on Aoi Isle. It was revealed he was only fooling the people and planning to sink the island. This infuriated Nitro and caused a collision between the Thunder Scar and Aquark Pirates, where the Thunder Scas were triumphant.